Postacie
Ta strona zawiera wszystkie najważniejsze postacie w serii gier Patapon. Jeżeli uważasz że czegoś brakuje - thumb|Kilka postaci - Hatapon, Uberheros, Chin, Ton, Srebrny Hoshipon i lady Meden (skamieniała)dopisz to! Wszystkie te postacie nie są podzielone ze względu na części gry, lecz na plemię, do których należą. Patapony *Meden - Kapłanka plemienia Pataponów. Ukazuję się w każdej grze serii Patapon. W trzeciej części gry została ona zmieniona w kamień przez siedem Arcybiesów. Pod koniec gry w opcji 3 czar który zamienił Patapony w kamień zostaje zniszczony. Po wygranej misji "Arcybies Męstwa" można kupować magiczne przedmioty w jej sklepie. *Uberheros - W patapon 3 znajdujemy go na samym początku gry i ożywiamy za pomocą Świętego Bębna Pon. W poprzedniej części gry był po prostu Herosem. Ma on specjalne zdolności i można zmieniać mu klasę. *Heros (Wakapon) - Bohater Pataponów spotykany w "Patapon 2" podczas pierwszego spotkania z Dodongą. Rzuca on w niego skałą i pomaga nam zdobyć pierwsze Battle Egg. W Patapon 3 pojawia się, będąc skamieniałym. Potem dostaje moc Ostatniego z Bohaterów i zmienia się w Uberherosa. *Hatapon - Główna jednostka armii. Bez niego nasza armia od razu przegrywa. Niesie Święty Sztandar, skarb przesyłany od dawna przez pokolenie Hataponów. W Patapon 3, gdy jest przy nim bohater klasy z tarczą jest niezniszczalny - niestety, gdy go zabraknie, staje się bardzo podatny na ciosy. *Ban the Tatepon - Wielki i potężny bohater pataponów. Wyzwolił świat od Arcybiesów na długie czasy. Jego klasą jest Tatepon. Jego duch ożywił China. *Don the Yumipon - Potężny Yumipon, kompan Bana Tatepona oraz dwóch pozostałych bohaterów. Daje nam klasę Yumipon. Jego duch ożywił Kana. *Gan the Yaripon - Potężny Yaripon, nie pojawia się w żadnej z gier, jest tylko wspominany. Jego duch ożywił Tona. *Księżniczka - Prawdziwa księżniczka z bajki Pataponów, ma niezwykłe, prorocze zdolności, jest ukochaną Herosa. Ormen Karmen chciał ją zmusić do małżeństwa. W Patapon 3 została oszukana przez Arcybiesa Czystości i przemieniona w Mrocznego Bohatera, Nęciłuskę. *Ton - Przyjaciel Uberhero. Został uwolniony z klątwy kamienia za pomocą mocy Gana Yaripona, oraz dzięki temu zmienił się z Yaripona w Yaridę. *Chin - Drugi przyjaciel Uberherosa, uwolniony razem z Tonem ze skamienienia, jednak dzięki mocy Bana Tatepona. W ten sposób ze zwyczajnego Yaripona stał się też Taterazayem. *Kan - Trzeci z uwolnionych ze skamienienia przyjaciół, wyzwolony dzięki mocy Dona Yumipona, oraz dzięki niemu zmieniony z Yaripona w Yumiyachę. *Pan Pakapon - Muzyk, grający na trąbce dla magicznego drzewa Ubo Bon. *Ton Kampon - Kowal, pracujący wraz ze swym specjalnym kowadłem. *Kon Kimpon - Muzyk, grający na palcach Górskiego Niemowlęcia jak na cymbałkach. *Rah Gashapon - Kucharz, pracujący wraz ze specjalnym kotłem. *Tsukon i Tsukopon - Bracia, dwaj alchemicy pracujący ze swoją maszyną. *Shuraba Yapon - Mistrz (mistrzyni?) zabaw, pracuje też jako dzwonnik. Uczy swoją uczennicę tańczyć. *Fah Zakpon - Rolnik, dbający o Magiczną Roślinę. *Upity Patapon - słynna postać tła. Można ją znaleźć w Patapolis, znajduje się na drzewie. *Pomocnik lady Meden - Yaripon, po większości misji w pierwszych dwóch częściach przychodzi do Meden i opowiada jej jak wyglądała misja. Informuje nas też o jej porwaniach. Możliwe, że jest zwyczajnym żołnierzem. *Astropon - W Patapon 3 wypatruje rzadkich bossów. Zigotony *Aiton - Zigotońska wojowniczka (Yariton), ukochana Makotona. Dopiero w Patapon 2 okazuje się, że była to ONA. *Makoton - Zigotoński wojownik (Yariton), ukochany Aiton. Po jej śmierci oddał duszę i stał się Skorpitonem. Ciekawostką jest to że Makoton jest (prawdopodobnie) Wściekłowilkiem w Patapon 3. *Gong the Hawkeye - Generał Zigotonów spotykany we wszystkich grach, w Patapon 3 jako Krukolec. Choć na początku powstrzymywał naszą armię, ostatecznie doprowadził do zawarcia sojuszu między Pataponami i Zigotonami. *Królowa Kharma - Królowa armii Zigotonów. Przyzywa demony i potwory z głębi ziemi. Występuje w Patapon i ''Patapon 3 DLC''. *Spiderton - Jeden z generałów Kharmy. Posiada on Czołg o nazwie Ziggerzank i troszczył się o niego tak bardzo że doprowadziło to do jego śmierci, gdy maszyna wybuchła. *Skorpiton '- '''Drugi generał. Był klasy Yariton. Bronił bramy do zaświatów, będącej jego mistrzem. Jest tak naprawdę Makotonem, który oddał swą duszę, aby pomścić Aiton. *Beetleton - Generał Zigotonów. Zginął jako trzeci generał. Królowa Kharma oferowała mu pomoc, ale Beetleton odmówił. W Patapon 2 jest wskrzeszony jako generał Kuwagattan. W obydwóch wcieleniach był zbyt zadufany w swojej sile. Karmeny *Aimen - Karmeńska odpowiedniczka Aiton. Klasy Yarimen. *Makomen - Karmeński odpowiednik Makotona. Tej samej klasy co jego ukochana. *Ormen Karmen - Najwyższy wódz plemienia Karmen, nabrał Wakapona, aby uwolnił na świat demony. Porwał Księżniczkę i uwięził ją w tęczowym jaju. Potrafi przywoływać iluzje. *Nomen - Pierwszy generał plemienia Karmen klasy Tatemen. Walczymy z nim na lodowym polu. *Kimen - Drugi z generałów plemienia Karmen klasy Yarimen. Walczymy z nim na pustyni. *Hukmen - Trzeci i najsilniejszy generał plemienia Karmen klasy Mahomen. Walczymy z nim w dżungli przed pałacem. Znał Ormen Karmena osobiście. Bonedeth/Kościulce *Mroczni Bohaterowie - są głównymi dowodzącymi w plemieniu Kościulca, "rasy" mają inne. Mają takie same super umiejętności jak Uberhero. Są wrogo nastawieni do Pataponów. Są nimi: Wściekłowilk, Nęciłuska, Nietaktoperz Sonarcha, Krukolec, Żarcioczółek, Leniożółw i Śliskoszept. Posiadają maski dzięki Arcybiesom. *Arcybiesy - nie wiadomo czy można zaliczać ich do Kościulca, jednak dzięki nim powstało to plemię. Arcybiesy są demonami uwolnionymi z Świętego Naczynia. Dawno temu czterech patapońskich wojowników pokonało te przeklęte demony. *Armia Kościulca - podstawowi przeciwnicy, z którymi walczy się w prawie każdej misji w ''Patapon 3. Są to odrodzeni żołnierze pradawnej dynasti Aach-och. Akumapony *Kuwangattan - Generał Akumaponów. W misji ''At Ground Zero'' zostaje przez nas zabity. Jego klasa to Dekapon. *Czarny Hoshipon - To kobieta. Jest Hoshiponką, głównodowodzącą Akumaponów. *Dark One - W gruncie rzeczy to nie Akumapon, ale reinkarnacja Makotona. Wciąż jest Zigotonem, lecz jest władcą Akumaponów. W grze Patapon 2 pojawia się jako Yaripon, Kibapon i Toripon . Postaci specjalne *Srebrny Hoshipon - przypomina Patapona, lecz jest cały błękitny i ma kształt gwiazdy. Zastępuje Meden w trzeciej części trylogii. * Złoty Hoshipon - spotykany we wszystkich częściach. Nie do końca wiadomo, jaką role pełni w grze. * Mecha Hoshipon - W jego wnętrzu ukryty jest klucz do pradawnej superbroni Org. * Szyld - mówiąca tabliczka pojawiająca się w różnych miejscach. Często udziela wskazówek Wszechmocnemu i Pataponom. * Potwory z misji typu "Multi" w Lochach posiadające własne imiona, ale nie wiadomo, czy mające osobowości: ** Valo - potężny Ognisty Smok z Głębi Gniewu ** Inosen - olbrzymi Lodowy Smok z Wyżyn Żądzy ** Justi - olbrzymia Gromobestia królująca w ruinach Lochów Dumy ** Feisu, boski Trent Śmierci wyrosły w Piwnicy Chciwości ** [[Hyumitto|'Hyumitto']] - ogromne Smoczątko z nieznanej rasy, myszkujące w Głębiach Obżarstwa ** Forudo - Balrag mieszkający w Wyżynach Indolencji (nie jest pewne, czy "Forudo" to jego imię czy nazwa rasy) ** Libera - wielki Czarny Smok, śpiący w Głębiach Zazdrości. * Trzej bracia Armatki, strzegący skarbów na Wzgórzu Nanjaro - w misji ''Training: Obstacle Course''. Udzielają treningu chronienia się i atakowania na przemian. ** Bao - najmłodszy i najsłabszy z trójki, stoi na przedzie. ** Botty - armatka pośrodku, charakteryzuje się znacznym zachwytem nad sobą. ** Bakshin - najstarszy z braci, stoi z tyłu. Łatwo ponosi go gniew i walka. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Jednostki Pataponów Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Zigoton Kategoria:Karmen Kategoria:Uberhero Kategoria:Hero Kategoria:Plemiona Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Sojusznicy Kategoria:Oficerowie